onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yami no Mi
The Yami Yami no Mi, also known as the Yami Yami Fruit, is Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become "darkness". It originally belonged to Commander Thatch of Whitebeard's 4th division, but was stolen and eaten by Marshall D. Teach. "Yami" (闇) is the Japanese word for "darkness." Appearance The Yami Yami no Mi is a purple pineapple shaped fruit with swirls on it. Strengths and Weaknesses According to Blackbeard, this fruit is "unique", even for a Logia type. It allows the user to transform into and control darkness. The darkness is a void that devours everything and crushes them, therefore allowing Teach to effectively manipulate gravity as well. The user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type, either by sucking it into a dark mist which spreads from the user, or into the user's body itself, and then crush them with gravity forces (similar to a black hole) or regurgitate everything back out. The user can use this ability to irresistibly draw the opponent to them. The most unique and powerful strength the fruit has is that the user also has the unique ability to nullify the powers of other Devil Fruit users by simply touching them and "sucking" their abilities out. All powers from other Devil Fruit types from Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan are affected by this. Also, apparently when people are sucked into the darkness, they tend to go into shock when regurgitated.One Piece Manga - Chapter 542, Some of the Impel Down guards moaning in shock as they were forced back out. The major weakness of this particular fruit, however, is that the darkness the user transforms into swallows up everything, including attacks. So unlike most Logia users, the user of the fruit is still vulnerable to attacks as they cannot turn into darkness in order to dodge them. If they fail to absorb the enemy's attack in time, the user can be hurt like any other normal human being or even more, as stated by Teach. In addition, while the ability to nullify Devil Fruit abilities is powerful, the user must actually touch and remain in contact with the victim for the affects to remain constant, meaning that if the victim separates from Blackbeard, they quickly regain their Devil Fruit ability. Although, due to the fact that the user can control gravity, it is impossible to avoid contact. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage 's own Devil Fruit powers]] The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Teach, have been used so far for mostly combat purposes. He is able to fight on par with Ace, his former commander, despite Ace possessing the Mera Mera no Mi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 441 and Episode 325, Ace and Blackbeard's fight. Teach is also able to use the fruit's powers to heal his wounds to a point by sucking in the projectiles and attacks that have penetrated his body. With this frightening power of darkness, Teach plans to become the next Pirate King and conquer the world. The named techniques that are used by Teach that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Black Hole (闇穴道, ブラック・ホール)': Blackbeard spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like a real black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed it is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed, such as an entire village on the island of Banaro. During the Impel Down Arc, Teach have shown to swallow up humans as well and crush them along with the debris. This was first seen being demonstrated before Ace. *'Liberation (解放, リベレイション)': Used following Black Hole. Blackbeard expels all of the destroyed remains of what his darkness has swallowed up at once. This is especially good at demonstrating his power. This was first seen being demonstrated before Ace. Though it is unseen as of yet, in the anime Teach foreshadowed this attack can possibly be used to launch cannon balls and swords like projectiles. *'Kurouzu (闇水, Dark Vortex)': Extending one arm towards his opponent, Blackbeard activates the gravity power of his darkness to pull them into his grasp. Blackbeard can then attack them with his massive strength. This move is particularly useful in conjunction with the Yami Yami no Mi's power-nullifying abilities, since the target could easily avoid it by fighting at a distance from Blackbeard, as Ace attempted. The name of the attack is also a pun on the English word "closer", or "close". This was first seen being used on Ace in order to grab him. * Teach has been seen using a technique where he creates an enormous ball of darkness. The attack is powerful enough as Ace's Dai Enkai: Entei, and this seemed to be Blackbeard's strongest technique. This attack is probably the one which defeated Ace. It was not named yet. References External Links *Darkness - Wikipedia article about Darkness in general *Black Hole - Wikipedia article about Black Holes *Black Holes - Imagine The Universe! article about Black Holes *Pineapple - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia